


it happened again

by Ilovedanno



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Deja Vu, Gen, History repeating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedanno/pseuds/Ilovedanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacksons accident happened to Robert Aaron doesn't know how to deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	it happened again

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice have all these ideas and just trying to vent them out  
> If people then take these ideas and make them more wonderful feel free  
> Also wrote this on my phone. It had italics on. edit it when I get to a computer

"It happened again Paddy, oh god not again, how could this happen twice."  
"Who did what's going on, Aaron!."  
"Robert he drove off, we had an argument, he drove off and crashed the car, he went in the tracks like before the train, oh god the train."  
"Stay calm Aaron im on my way"  
"Its bad Paddy what if he never walks again, what if he dies, its all my fault"  
What am I going to do.  
_"did you mean it or are you just saying it"_  
 _"I wouldn't say it if I didn't"_  
 _"Say it again"_  
 _"I love you"_  
"I love you too" Aaron cried at Roberts unconscious bedside.


End file.
